Financial product providers are not currently able to accurately track their customers' financial well-being to ensure that they are helping the customer. Currently, customers contact a financial product provider when the customer thinks that he/she needs a product or service. In response to the customer-initiated contact, the financial product provider offers recommendations. Thus, financial product providers work in a manner that is reactive to their customers' needs.